Daemon Got Ran Over By A Sceltie
by wildwingedwarrior
Summary: If you liked Jaenelle and Friends sing 12 Days of Winsol, then you'll probably like this one too. I'm not sure because I'm not you, but I know I laughed my bum off... Rated T for language even though it's censored....


A/N: Another fun Winsol song from the twisted world of yours truly. My friend Twilight helped me put this together. We actually thought about it while walking back from a nearby grocery store, and decided to dismiss going to the movies to sit in front a paper, pencil, and a hot laptop in order to bring you all joy. Celebrate us, darnit! Just kidding...but really...

Singing parts are done it _italics_. Talking parts are...not italics. Below are all the people who have parts in the song.

A--Aleeza T--Twilight J--Jaenelle M--Mephis

L--Lucivar D--Daemon S--Saetan An--Andulvar

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Daemon Got Ran Over by a Sceltie**

A&T: _Daemon got run over by a sceltie_

_Walking home from our house Winsol Eve._

_You can say there's no such thing as Kindred_

T: _But as for me and bird-girl, we believe._

A&T: _He'd been drinking too much brandy_

A: _And we begged him not to go_

T: Not really

A: _But he forgot to milk his snake tooth_

T: _And he staggered out the door into the snow_.

A&T: _When we found him the next morning_

_At the scene of the attack_

_He had paw prints on his forehead_

_And incriminating claw marks on his back._

A: Twilight did it!

T: No! I didn't. I'm actually innocent this time.

All except T: Le gasp!

_Daemon got run over by a sceltie_

_Walking home from our house Winsol Eve._

_We all can't believe it wasn't Twilight_

_But the toll's been heavy on our family_

A: _Now we're all so proud of Jaenelle_

_She's been taking this so well_

L: _See her in there playing card games_

_And searching every home from here to Hell._

A: _It's not Winsol without Daemon_

T: -snickers-

A: _All the family's dressed in black_

L: Except for Twilight. It's her moontime and she's prancing around in pink

M: _And we just can't help but wonder_

_Should we open up his gifts or send them back?_

T: Open them! Open them! I want the gift that I bought for him back.

J: No. We should leave them until he comes back

T: Jaenelle, he's dead. He's not coming back

J: -cries-

All: _Daemon got run over by a sceltie_

_Walking home from our house Winsol Eve._

_You can say there's no such thing as Kindred_

T: _But as for me and bird-girl, we believe._

A: Twilight, I have a name!

T: Like I care.

M: Look, we have 3 more verses left. Can't we just finish this f--ing song?!

All but T: LE GASP!

A: Mephis said a bad word!

T: You should be ashamed of yourself, Mephis.

M: Like you're one to talk

T: There's nothing wrong with my f--ing language, you a--hole!

L: Let's just finish the song!

T: Alright, Luci. We'll finish the song…a--.

A: _Now the goose is on the table_

T: MEAT! ! And it's not rotten either!

An: How many times are we going to have this talk?

T: …A lot?

A: _And the pudding made of fig_

T: _And the messy, blackish candle_

_That would just have matched the hair in Daemon's wig._

A: Daemon wears a wig?

T: You seriously didn't think his hair was naturally lavish, did you?

A: …Um…yes?

T: Oh, come on! I know he wears nail polish, but he's just too masculine for that. Unless he uses Herbal Essence.

L: Just finish the song!!

J: _I've warned all my friends and neighbors_

A: Except for Twilight, who just sat back and watched

J: **Better watch out for yourselves**

A: Again, except for Twilight. Why do you get all the perks, Twilight?

T: I'm the top predator and I'd also like to say, "And it's so easy being evil…"

A: _They should never give a Jewel_

_To a dog who knows a big, white, furry cat._

All: _Daemon got run over by a sceltie_

_Walking home from our house Winsol Eve._

_You can say there's no such thing as Kindred_

T: _But as for me and bird-girl, we believe._

D: -walks through front door and stares at everyone-

J: Daemon, you're alive! -runs and hugs Daemon-

D: You'll never believe what happened to me

A: Got run over by a sceltie? We know.

D: How did you know?

A: Twilight told me. Apparently, she saw the whole thing happen while looking out of one of the windows and I thought it would make a funny song.

S: We didn't know that it was a true story until you walked through the door.

A: -pulls on Daemon's hair-

D: What in the name of Hell are you doing?

A: Twilight said you wore a wig.

D: -fuming- I think I'm just going to go to bed and pretend this never happened.

All: Night!

T: -after Daemon leaves- Can we sing it again?

* * *

A/N: -singing- Oh, the world is just a little ADD...

I hope you guys enjoyed it!!

Wild Winged Warrior (a.k.a. Aleeza)


End file.
